


Anamnesis

by SuperrGiraffe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Time Traveler Ranboo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Smp, Eggpire, Flashbacks, Gen, Insomnia, Karl Is From The Past, Memory Loss, More angst, No shipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Ranboo Is From The Future, Ranboo is half enderman, Ranboo's memory book, Ranboo-centric, Time Travel, the egg, time traveler karl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperrGiraffe/pseuds/SuperrGiraffe
Summary: "An image flashed into his mind, as vivid as it had been on that day. His arms wrapped around his mother’s body as warm blood leaked out, staining his shirt and hands a deep crimson. Dream, his signature smile mask caked in blood, towered above with a knife in hand.Dream smirked, despite his final life at the mercy of an enemy. 'I killed them?'The scene changed. Ranboo blinked and saw himself, sobbing painful tears with his mother’s broken body in his arms. His right hand felt heavy, so he glanced down.His fingers were curled around a bloodstained knife.".   .   .Far in the future of the Dream SMP, the world is shattered. The once powerful nations have descended into ruin, constant wars ravaging the lands. One man, as strong as a god, has risen above it all, pulling the strings in his new little game.Ranboo finds a mysterious book and is sent into the past... but there's a problem.He has no memories.How can he change the past and save his future when he doesn't even know who he is?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 30





	Anamnesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for giving my story a try. There will be some trigger warnings in this story, and I'll list them as I see fit; however, derealization and depersonalization are continuous throughout the story so they will be implied.
> 
> It'll be a wild ride, that's for sure. Enjoy.

Everything hurt.

Icy waves of pain swept through his body, spreading faster than a wildfire. He clutched his knees to his chest, closing his eyes and holding his breath. He could do nothing but sit, surrounded by the low hum of the water that was slowly melting his skin. 

He tried desperately to distract himself, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as if it would somehow manifest a happy memory. 

It didn’t.

All that filled his head was a poorly drawn smile, etched onto the surface of a bloody white mask.

_No. No. No._

The flashbacks were worse than the pain. Each image sunk into his skin like a poisoned needle, threading deep into his mind. 

_The bitter scent of gunpowder in the air as he ran, explosions echoing behind him._

_A deep crimson coating his hands, slowing pooling on the floor._

_The burn of tears sliding down his cheek._

_A masked figure, praising him for a job well done._

Suddenly, the claws of pain loosened their grip. He inhaled sharply, collapsing when his throat was met with air.

His body trembled violently, a dull throb still present along his right side.

Sharp tapping drew his gaze upwards, locking eyes with those of a woman in a blinding white lab coat. She held a clipboard, smiling when their eyes met.

“As we move on to stage two of the experiment, I’ll need to ask you some questions, alright?”

A shaky nod.

“Are you still feeling the effects of the experiment?”

Another nod.

“Can you feel any pain on your left side?”

He shook his head.

“One last question. Could you please rate your level of pain during the experiment on a scale of one to ten?”

He hesitated for a moment before weakly replying, “Hurt.”

The woman seemed satisfied, jotting down a few notes before flashing him another smile.

“That’s it! I’ll see you out now.”

She pulled out a key, unlocking the glass door between them. He stumbled to his feet, almost tripping over the large drain on the floor. He trailed behind the woman as she led them down a maze of white and gray corridors.

They stopped at a large glass double door. The woman swiped a card over the sensor, pushing open the doors when it beeped green.

His legs shook as he walked beside her to one of the room’s plush couches. Figures in lab coats rushed around, popping in and out of the room’s many doors. One young man caught his eye, his bright multicolored hoodie sticking out among the sea of white. 

“Please, mister, let me go! You don’t understand, I _need_ to find that book!”

The man in the hoodie seemed to be on the verge of tears, struggling to escape the grip of a much taller, much larger man in a lab coat. 

“Listen brat, I don’t know how you got in here,” the larger man growled, “but you need to get out. Now, or I’ll call security.”

Hoodie man must have realized he couldn’t escape, because he stopped struggling and just stared at the tiled floor.

“Subject 48-01, please report to room three. Subject 48-01, please report to room three.”

He pried his gaze away from the two men as his number was called on the intercom. He was exhausted, legs threatening to give out as he stumbled to the door labeled ‘Room 3.’ Hesitating, he took a deep breath before pulling open the door. 

A short woman in a lab coat greeted him.

“You must be… Ranboo?” She asked, smiling when he nodded. “Good, good. One of our researchers will be with you in a moment.”

Ranboo turned his attention to the room as she left. It was white and gray, like the rest of the building, save for a few blue accents. However, he was most drawn to a thick book propped up against the large cotton ball container. 

Only the back was visible, so he grabbed it and flipped it over, sinking into one of the uncomfortable chairs pushed up against the wall. 

The book’s cover was made of smooth leather, with ‘Tales From the SMP’ scrawled across the surface in a loopy font. Curious, he opened the book to a random page in the center.

“WAIT!”

Ranboo jumped as the door burst open, revealing the man in the bright hoodie from before. He must’ve gotten away from the man in the lab coat.

“Don’t open the-”

His words were cut off by a blinding flash of light. The world began to spin, mashing together into a mess of colors and shapes. A fierce headache sparked in Ranboo’s skull.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
